Of Love and Fanfiction Entries
by PurpleFunkytown
Summary: All the one-shots written by me for Sakura Blossom Storm's 'Of love and fanfiction' challenge. Because it's better to be organised :D Up now: Alejandro has difficulties choosing between Heaven and Hell, especially when his girlfriend is involved.
1. Gwen&Heather

**Hi, everyone and welcome to my collection of one-shots for Sakura Blossom Storm's **_**Of love and fanfiction**_** project, which is a brilliant idea, if I may add. Although I have written (and will probably write again) about the Gwen-Heather conflict, I like the thought of the two being friends. I don't have much experience with one-shots, so feedback is welcomed. That's about it. Enjoy reading! **

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama Series. **

**Note: This one-shot takes place before the elimination ceremony in Picnic at Hanging Dork. Also, a lot of dialogue…**

* * *

**I can't trust you**

Heather sighed and ran her hand through her raven weren't going well. First of all, team Amazon had lost in Australia. Second of all, it was all because of Courtney. And last but not least, Courtney was hitting on Alejandro…Not that she cared. But Heather decided that it was time for Miss Bossy to get off the plane.

Heather was now sitting in Economy Class, getting ready for the Elimination Ceremony. She desperately wanted Courtney gone and she was going to do her best to make that happen.

"Hey." A familiar voice greeted.

Heather looked up and saw Gwen. The Goth girl was her teammate, but ever since Total Drama started, they weren't exactly the best of friends. However, the hate between them wasn't as clear as when they first met.

"Hey." She replied.

"Can I join you or are you busy thinking strategy?" Gwen asked with a bit of irony in her voice.

"I don't care, do what you want." Heather shrugged.

Gwen sat next to her and after a minute or so, she broke the silence.

"Where are Cody and Sierra?"

"Geek-boy is still talking gibberish after today's challenge and stalker-girl is his shadow as usual." Heather replied.

Gwen didn't say anything. Instead she asked something that caused Heather to make eye contact with her: "So…Is what we talked about earlier today still available? You know, about voting off Courtney."

"You've still got my vote. Miss CIT is going down." Heather added, while a smirk appeared on her face.

To Heather's surprise, Gwen didn't respond with a smirk, not even with a smile. Instead she placed her hand under her chin and meditated for a few seconds.

"Yeah, that's the problem. I'm not exactly convinced that you're going to vote for her today." The Goth girl said. "Knowing you, you've probably made an alliance with Courtney as well."

Heather's eyes widened. Was she becoming predictable?

"Well, I…" she tried to defend herself, but gave up with a sigh. "Yes, I _did_ tell Courtney that I would vote for you. It's called _playing the game_. But since she threw the challenge on purpose, I'm not going to allow her to remain on this team any longer." She added crossing her arms.

"Either that or you're bothered by her flirting with Alejandro." Gwen added nonchalantly.

"What? No, I am _so_ not jealous!" Heather flustered.

"I didn't say 'jealous', but I guess you admitted by adding that word in." Gwen began laughing, much to Heather's annoyance. "Don't worry, I won't tell." She winked.

"Ugh!" Heather heavily sighed. "Why does everyone say that I like him? Besides, we're way off topic."

"Alright, we'll drop the subject if you want to. Just tell me, do I have your vote or not?"

"You do."

"But I still can't trust you." Gwen replied.

"Oh, come on, what did I do to you?" Heather threw her arms up.

Gwen responded with a glare.

"Fine, don't answer that." Heather muttered.

"It would take me too long to enumerate." She added. "You kissed the guy I liked, left me in my underwear on national TV, read my diary on national TV, tried to sabotage me in the final, called me-"

"Well, I'm sorry, okay?" Heather snapped.

Gwen's jaw almost dropped and Heather tried to look away when she realized what she had just said.

"Wait a second, did you just…_apologize_?" Gwen asked, still in shock.

"Look, it's not like I've always hated you." Heather began explaining, although her words didn't come out as easily as she wanted. "I mean, I did hate you. I hated you a lot, actually. But sometimes, I couldn't help wondering if I was wrong to despise you. After all, I did some things I shouldn't have done, all in order to win."

"You did _a lot_ of things."

"I'm saying that I'm sorry and you're ticking me off?" Heather asked irritated. "See, this is why I don't apologize!"

"Chill out." Gwen chuckled. "I'm still not used to the fact that _you_ are saying that you're sorry."

Heather rolled her eyes, although deep down she was a bit relieved that she managed to finally apologize. But then, something happened that caught her off guard. Gwen grabbed her hand and smiled.

"Apology accepted." The Goth girl affirmed.

Heather smiled. After all the fights between them, it finally happened: the hatchet was buried. Gwen let go of her hand and they shared another moment of silence. This time it was a different type of silence. It was a promising one, one that somehow guaranteed that the future will be better.

"Courtney is going home today." Heather said, folding her arms.

"And everything will be alright." Gwen added with a smile.

"Yeah…." Heather replied absently. However, she had a bad feeling that the ceremony wouldn't go as planned in the end.

For the next two hours the two kept on talking about everything: from strategy-related details to scandals from celebrities' lives. They only stopped when Chris announced that it was time for the elimination ceremony. Gwen was more confident than Heather and she remained that way until the end…When she was voted off. The unexpected twist was the tie-breaking challenge that Gwen lost because she was allergic to eucalyptus.

With her eyes red and her face swallowed, Gwen was prepared to take the Drop of Shame without disappointment. And she would have done it with dignity, if Courtney hadn't pushed her. Despite feeling hurt after seeing her teammate leave the game, Heather maintained an emotionless expression.

"_I'm sorry, Gwen. I wish things could have gone as we planned. But I promise that Courtney won't win. I promise you, my friend." _Heather thought as she headed towards Economy Class.


	2. EvaEzekiel

**Crack couples have always been challenging for me. And Eva/Ezekiel is no exception. Due to the lack of ideas, I decided to write a nice little drabble. It's not deep or mind-blowing, but I'm proud of it, since it's my first drabble. So here you ****are: a 102-word piece of Eva/Ezekiel. **

* * *

Their first encounter was not very promising. He made a sexist comment, she snapped right away. Yes, for Eva and Ezekiel, it was almost as if their first interaction offered them a _keep distance_ warning. However, they met again a week after their initial conflict and despite the rough start, their conversations became surprisingly calmer and even friendlier.

He would say something silly, she would smile. She would complain about how someone got on her nerves, he would manage to calm her down. Slowly but surely, the two developed a strong bond. And to everyone's surprise, the apparent enemies became very close.


	3. AlejandroHeather

**Here's June's entry, ladies and gentlemen****. It's a personal favorite couple of mine: Heather and Alejandro, on the theme **_**Heaven and Hell**_**. Hopefully, it won't be too confusing. Please read and review!**

* * *

**Heaven and Hell**

Alejandro closed his eyes and lied on the soft green grass. He felt a gentle breeze through his hair. It was divine; the weather was warm and lovely, there weren't any unpleasant noises and he felt incredibly relaxed. He was standing in an open-field and nobody was there to disturb him.

"_Maravillioso_…" He murmured.

"It's wonderful, isn't it?" A delicate voice asked. "It really is Heaven in its entire splendor."

Alejandro opened his eyes and smiled. He saw Heather standing next to him with a warm smile on her face. She was wearing a white summer dress and her long raven hair hung loosely on her shoulders. She gently placed his head into her lap and caressed his cheek, as a delicate perfume of cherry blossoms was starting to spread in the air.

"_Mi angel_, I'm glad you're here." Alejandro told her.

Heather placed a chaste kiss on her love's forehead. "I'll always be here. And we'll always be together. Together as one, united in our love." She murmured. "Just like Adam and Eve, we'll live in Paradise. But we won't be forced to leave Eden, because we won't commit any sins."

Alejandro rose from the grass and gazed at Heather, who looked like she was the most peaceful and serene creature in the world. When she smiled, she radiated pure joy. She was truly an angel in Heaven. However, she didn't seem a genuine Heather.

"But, of course, you have to _agree_ to all this." Heather added, her smile slowly fading. "I can't keep you here by force. I want to share my Paradise with you, but you have to choose to remain here."

Alejandro hesitated for a moment and Heather quickly grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes, seeming almost desperate.

"Please, Alejandro, stay with me, here in Heaven. And I promise that we'll find happiness through virtuous love."

"Ha! Virtuous love?" Somebody sneered. "Seriously?"

The angelic Heather gasped and Alejandro turned around. The beautiful blue sky was instantly covered by grey storm clouds and a clap of thunder could be heard in the distance. Near them, the cherry tree had lost all its pink flowers and its bark suddenly turned darker. From behind the tree, a slim silhouette approached the two.

"What the-?" Alejandro asked in shock as he recognized the person coming towards them.

Attractive curves, long silky dark hair, deep grey eyes and full red lips, all of which Alejandro knew too well. He was staring at Heather! But unlike the innocent one that was holding him close to her; the other Heather walked proudly and had a lustful look in her eyes. She was wearing a strapless red dress that hugged her body enhancing every line.

Suddenly, Alejandro found himself surrounded by two versions of his girlfriend: Angelic-Heather and Devilish-Heather.

"You're not thinking of accepting such a proposal, are you?" Devilish-Heather asked amused, after stopping in front of Alejandro. "You couldn't spend eternity only with promises and hopes." She started to move her finger up and down his chest. "I know what you _really_ want and need, _chico_."

She almost purred her last sentence and Alejandro felt a chill up his spine. However, he was more aroused than frightened. Angelic-Heather tightened her grip on Alejandro's arm and her twin noticed the gesture. Devilish-Heather hissed at her just like a cat and the innocent figure stepped back scared.

Smirking victoriously, Devilish-Heather placed her hand on Alejandro's shoulder and slowly walked into a circle around him.

"You don't want purity and innocence. Your love isn't chaste. On the contrary…" She said on a seductive tone. "You need physical contact, passion, pleasure! And I can give you all that. I can offer you an eternity _filled_ with pleasure."

"I-I don't think it's…" Alejandro mumbled.

He felt that her offer was wrong. Still, her every word made his blood boil. Her every movement filled him with desire. Devilish-Heather was more alluring that Angelic-Heather could ever be. However, Alejandro somehow knew that accepting any proposal from her would not lead to anything good. But a part of him was willing to sacrifice his soul for her.

"Don't listen to her!" Angelic-Heather exclaimed. "If you choose to stay with her, you'll only find eternal damnation." Her brows were furrowed and her fists were clenched.

"Shut up or I'll make that halo fly right off your head." Devilish-Heather growled at her 'twin'. She then turned to Alejandro, who was caught in the middle. "And I suppose _her _offer is more appealing? Don't be a fool! You could never find happiness _there_, Alejandro, only boredom!"

"At least his soul wouldn't be damned for all eternity!" Angelic-Heather fought back.

"One more word out of you and I'll shut you up permanently!" She spat. "Alejandro, make your choice. What's it going to be?" She asked, as she pulled him closer to her. Their faces were only inches apart and he could see a fire in her eyes.

Alejandro felt overwhelmed. It was all happening too soon and it was all too confusing. The love of his life was now in two versions, each fighting to claim his soul. One of them promised love in all its purity, the other one tempted him with carnal love. Devilish-Heather pulled him by the shirt, while Angelic-Heather tried to pull his arm. Both were struggling to win the eternal battle between good and evil.

"Alejandro…" Angelic-Heather pleaded.

"Alejandro!" Devilish-Heather called.

"Make your choice. Heaven or Hell?" The two Heathers asked in unison.

* * *

Alejandro flung his eyes open. He was heavily panting and his head hurt. He noticed that he had fallen asleep in his armchair, with the Bible in his lap.

"_Solo un __sueño_…" He muttered relieved.

"It seemed like a pretty intense dream." A voice startled him.

Heather, _his_ Heather, was standing at the other end of the room, on another armchair with a fiction novel in her hand. She was wearing a lavender sleeveless shirt and a jean skirt, no white summer dress, no red strapless one either. And her expression wasn't innocent or lustful; just bored. Alejandro sighed with relief.

"Have you been here for a long time?" he asked her.

"I came to talk to you about half an hour ago. You were sleeping, so I tried not to wake you. I got the chance to catch up with my reading." She explained, holding up her book. "So what have you been dreaming of?"

Alejandro smirked. "You. And a bit of Heaven and a bit of Hell."

Heather started to laugh and rose from her chair walking towards Alejandro.

"It's a strange combination, isn't it?" Heather asked, as she sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Not at all, you've got Heaven, you've got Hell." Alejandro replied before pressing his lips against hers in a tender kiss.

* * *

**Yay! My first AleHeather one-shot! I'm glad I managed to finish it. I really liked this month's theme; for Alejandro's last line I drew inspiration from the song **_**The temple**_** from Andrew Lloyd Webber's rock opera **_**Jesus Christ Superstar**_**. I highly recommend it!**

**I hope you liked the one-shot. See you next month! :)**


End file.
